I Think I'm Turning Japanese
by Constantly
Summary: The crew finds a song ont eh radio that doesn't stop Sango from being be hyper but get's kagome as well hyper miroku singing and Inuyasha hating it


A/N: the most stupid fic ever==I don't own this song  
  
Sango was running around like moron on the football field. She had gone total hyper and Kagome was shaking her head wishing she had never ever given Sanog ovaltine or a gummie worm. no wonder Sango never had any treats at her house. Sango would go insane!  
  
Inuyasha was getting dizzy from watching Sango runn aorund in circles and that made him dizzy wounder how Sango would feel.  
  
"Sango! Come back here! "  
  
"Calm down!"  
  
"Yes Please!"  
  
Everyone was yelling at Sanog at once and she was dizzy and had a head ache but was to hyper to even care.  
  
nothing could calm her down as they noticed so tehy turning on the radio and ended up on Jack fm trying to find some rock music since 99.3 the Fox was all fucked up.  
  
"Here a song we all remember but the Vapours!"  
  
Kagome laughed and watched Inuyasha act out the anouncher.  
"I was born long ago and although you don't know these people and I do I'm going to play the song from back when I was a boy."  
  
"Now I Think I'm turning the song on now."  
  
So strange japanese tones came ont eh something like from teh 70's music started playing  
  
_I've got your picture of me and you You wrote "I love you" I wrote "me too"  
I sit there staring and there's nothing else to do Oh it's in color Your hair is brown Your eyes are hazel And soft as clouds I often kiss you when there's no one else around  
_  
They blinked and were entranced with the music. Everyone even, sango had stopped for a second before starting to run around.  
  
_I've got your picture, I've got your picture I'd like a million of you all round my cell I want a doctor to take your picture So I can look at you from inside as well You've got me turning up and turning down And turning in and turning 'round  
_  
_I'm turning Japanese I think I'm turning Japanese I really think so Turning Japanese I think I'm turning Japanese I really think so I'm turning Japanese I think I'm turning Japanese I really think so Turning Japanese I think I'm turning Japanese I really think so  
_  
They all blinked and looked at the radio.  
  
"What fucking crap is this?" Asked Inuyasha reaching for the dial.  
  
"Don't change it.Look at Sango and Kagome."  
  
Kagoe had gotten all hyper from laughing and was dancing around like a moron with Sango and people were stareing  
  
_I've got your picture, I've got your picture I'd like a million of them all round my cell I want the doctor to take a picture So I can look at you from inside as well You've got me turning up and turning down and turning in and turning 'round  
  
I'm turning Japanese I think I'm turning Japanese I really think so Turning Japanese I think I'm turning Japanese I really think so I'm turning Japanese I think I'm turning Japanese I really think so Turning Japanese I think I'm turning Japanese I really think so  
_  
Inuyasha fumed and shock his head . This is hell  
  
Miroku started singing and inuyasha coved his human ears and slapped him.  
  
_No sex, no drugs, no wine, no women No fun, no sin, no you, no wonder it's dark Everyone around me is a total stranger Everyone avoids me like a cyclone ranger That's why I'm turning Japanese I think I'm turning Japanese I really think so Turning Japanese I think I'm turning Japanese I really think so I'm turning Japanese I think I'm turning Japanese I really think so Turning Japanese I think I'm turning Japanese I really think so  
_  
Kagome were laughing and rolling aorund in the mud and dirt cand the grass lauhging like such dorks and everyone had crouded aroung them but everyone but them noticed poeple. They were laughing to much to even care.  
Inuyasha was glaring at the radio wanting to attach a bomb to it to blow the thing up

_Turning Japanese I think I'm turning Japanese I really think so Turning Japanese I think I'm turning Japanese I really think so Turning Japanese I think I'm turning Japanese I really think so (think so think so think so) Turning Japanese I think I'm turning Japanese I really think so  
  
_"STUPID FUCKING SONG!" Inuyasha got up and kicked the radio and broke it. "Now, " He said setteling down." Who want's to become japanese?"


End file.
